


Forever Bound

by Tatami_Hokes



Series: The Good That Will Come Out [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Feelings, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, they talk! wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatami_Hokes/pseuds/Tatami_Hokes
Summary: Varian and the gang arrive in The Earth Kingdom hoping to face the next trial, but even Hugo can see Varian's resolve wearing thin. With the test of the next trial looming, Varian feels his past begin to finally catch up with him.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Good That Will Come Out [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Forever Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for 800 years, but i did do nanowrimo and work full-time so...swings and roundabouts. (That's not how that saying works) 
> 
> In the meantime, I've LOVED reading all your lovely comments. There have been some unbelievably kind comments that have fully made me cry so thanks so much guys, honestly it really makes my entire WEEK to read that someone has enjoyed what I've written! 
> 
> This chapter is long-ish to make up for the fact that I've been gone for so long, so I hope you enjoy. Once again, I don't edit at all so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Hugo was stretched out on a snowy verge overlooking the valley below, sitting on top of one of Prometheus’s rugs. He could see Sudalind in the distance, so far away now that it was just a misty mass of grey, nestled between mountains. He couldn’t see the tiny village of Genbar, but for that he was glad. He didn’t need to remember what went down there. 

He sighed contentedly, glad for a little sun and clear skies after all the snow and rain.

Nuru and Yong were both exploring the area, and since Yong wanted to test out some new inventions, Varian had made him go somewhere out of blasting distance of the camp. Not that Varian could be trusted himself to not blow up the camp… Nuru was there for supervision and protection, especially after the last run-in they'd had.

“Hugo!” Varian shouted, “Would you help with this, I’m not sure if I’ve calibrated it right…”

Hugo rolled his eyes, but dusted himself off and headed over to where Varian was set up, under the half collapsed roof of a ruined house. They were resting and gathering supplies from a half-abandoned old town, just a few hours away from the Earth Kingdom of Kalamir. Hugo thought this would be a good place to stop and rest before they arrived at Kalamir. Varian had also told him he had to rest and recover after their few days on the road since their brief stint camping in the cave, but Hugo didn’t see the point. He could walk, couldn’t he?

Varian was tinkering with something small, and possibly explosive, but Hugo still took the opportunity to jostle him with his shoulder as he drew next to him. His favourite thing to do was mess with him. Varian almost dropped what he was working on, and scolded him through gentle laughter. He hadn’t properly argued with Hugo since they’d kissed in the rain, more often than not getting flustered instead.

It was a small globe with a glowing yellow glass eye on the side. There was a faint ticking sound emitting from within the globe, and Hugo was tempted to shake it, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well. Before testing, almost all Varian’s experiments could be used as a weapon, whether that was intentional or not. 

“How does it work?” Hugo made the mistake of asking.

“That’s what I needed _you_ for.” Varian reached over and pressed a hidden button on the side. 

The eye turned red, and metal cords shot out of the globe with a hiss of friction. Hugo yelped in surprise as the cords wrapped around his arms and forced them to his sides. He tried to fight against it, but the little thing was surprisingly strong, much like Varian himself.

Varian caught him before he could stumble and fall into the work-bench. He chuckled at Hugo’s helplessness, “Hah! It works!”

“Evidently.” Hugo flapped his hands uselessly from where they were pinned, “Can you turn it off now?” He didn't want to admit out loud how sweet he found Varian’s elation at his success, and fixed an exasperated expression on his face instead. 

Varian’s eyes still creased with humour, but he pushed the button on the globe again, and the metal cords retracted neatly. Hugo shook out his numb arms and used his new-found freedom to punch Varian in the arm. 

“Hey!” He rubbed his arm, pouting.

“So what was the point of that? If you wanted me closer, you could’ve just asked.”

Varian blushed, “I know. Anyway, I thought this little guy could stand sentry for us. Then, if anyone creeps up on us, it’ll activate on motion and give us an early warning.” He tapped the little sphere fondly, like it was a small animal. 

“That’s…actually a good idea.” Hugo didn’t like to admit it when Varian made something better than he could, but there was no denying that Varian was the better inventor out of the two of them. Hugo had a better success rate though.

“Hm, I thought so.” Varian said smugly.

“You’re worried they’ll follow us?” Hugo asked, “The bandits, that is. You think they’re still out there?”

Varian’s eyes narrowed, “Maybe not the bandits…But _someone_ is following us. I intend to find out who.”

Hugo felt his heart sink in dread. While he hadn’t noticed any signs of being followed himself, he believed Varian’s suspicions wholeheartedly. The implications weren’t good though. Either the bandits really had dogged their tail this whole time, or Donella had realised Hugo was compromising the mission and was on her way to confront him. There was also the mystery of Tilda, Nuru’s warrior friend from Delphius who appeared to have betrayed her.

Whoever it was, it couldn’t be good.

“You can be kind of scary sometimes, Goggles. I’m glad I’m on this side of you.” Hugo smirked. He hoped the expression seemed easy-going and confident; he certainly didn’t feel it. 

Varian hummed, “And what side would that be?” He cast Hugo a sidelong glance, a teasing smile playing on his lips. 

“Well, I’d kind of hoped I was on your good side.” Hugo slipped a hand around Varian’s hips and moved closer to him, so that Varian’s hair tickled his forehead. Varian’s surprised grin had an instant effect on erasing Hugo’s thoughts of Donella and being followed. “Whatever side I’m on, it ain’t so bad.”

Varian laughed, pressing his lips quickly to Hugo’s forehead, just where his hairline started. Varian had given him a shave the night before, fully restoring his grown-out undercut. He’d complained every second, begging Hugo to leave it, but Hugo happened to like his hair cut at odd lengths because it annoyed…Donella. He focused on Varian’s soft lips lingering by his ear.

Hugo sighed dramatically, “Well, it’s not so bad until you start attacking me with your inventions. I’m not your guinea pig, you know.”

Varian rubbed the back of his neck, looking pained, “Sorry.” He pulled away and went about packing up his tools again.

Hugo wondered once again what sort of world Varian had come from. His responses to certain things didn’t always make sense. There were many times that one of them would say the wrong thing and Varian would become quiet and withdrawn, stuck in unknown memories of a time before. He didn’t like to say it, didn’t even like to think it, but he thought Varian might be _lying_ to him about his past. Perhaps not on purpose. Perhaps by omission. 

Hugo thought of that night all those weeks ago, where Varian had told him he’d been forgiven for something unforgivable and that was the reason he’d given Hugo a chance. He’d been avoiding talking about it for months, because he knew it made Varian uncomfortable. He looked into Varian’s eyes now, and saw guilt in them, like clouds over clear blue skies. 

“Hey, Goggles…” Hugo started, then caught movement from the corner of his eye. 

“V! Hugo!” Nuru’s voice called over the hill beyond their camp.

Hugo’s head whipped up in time to see Yong tripping down the grassy verge towards them, closely followed by Nuru, who was holding her hands out like she could catch him, or perhaps as if she’d just given him a good shove. He couldn’t blame her.

“Oh, hey guys.” Varian grinned, walking towards them. Whatever had clouded his eyes was clear now. His smile was easy and genuine.

“Princess. Arsonist. Back so soon?” Hugo greeted. 

Nuru smiled at Varian and shot a slightly more strained look at Hugo, “Yong and I were exploring the other side of town and we met an old farmer who agreed to take us the rest of the way to Kalamir! Prometheus can stay in the stables here with Rudigger, and we can take the fast track to the Earth Kingdom.” 

“Well done guys!” Varian said, clapping a hand on Yong’s shoulder to stop him from overbalancing when he came to a stop in front of them. It was a natural movement. He hadn’t even looked down at Yong as he’d caught him. Hugo’s heart warmed at the sight, just a little, to see how comfortable they’d all become with each other.

Nuru nodded, “He’s waiting for us with a cart on the main road, so we need to leave soon. We can rest on the cart.” 

Hugo felt a smile curl his lips inadvertently, “Just in time, too. I don’t think I can walk another step.” It wasn’t an exaggeration. He was glad for Varian’s steadying hand on the small of his back.

“Me either!” Yong chirped.

“Ah, lovely. Me and the small disaster child are in agreement for once.” Hugo ruffled the kids hair in what he hoped was an affectionate way. The look Varian shot him told him that it was. The warm feeling grew, like a fire.

“Yeah, well I don’t think you should be wandering around, Hugo.” Nuru sighed, “We stopped here so that you could rest, and you’ve not even sat down for more than five minutes! I know whose fault _that_ is…” 

She looked pointedly at Varian, who raised his hands in mock surrender. “I needed to test—“

“Don’t even _say_ you tested something on him, or I’ll have to hit you.” Nuru said sharply. 

Varian, now mute, looked suitably intimidated; they all knew Nuru threw the meanest punch, and they also knew she didn’t bluff. 

“It’s so nice to know you care, Nuru.” Hugo grinned lazily.

Nuru made a face that told him she cared, but only a little. 

Varian held his hand out to Rudigger, and the racoon climbed onto his arm. “Sorry Bud. You’ll have to stay behind on this one. Look after Prom, okay?”

The racoon chittered at great length, seemingly offended by his abandonment. 

“I know, I know. I’ll bring you back a whole cart load of treats.” Varian watched Rudigger scamper off, then turned back to the group, “I’ll start packing up the camp. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Hugo moved to follow him, “I’ll help—“

She glared at him, “I don’t want to hear another stupid word from you, thief. Get your butt on that cart, and rest. I won’t say it again.”

Hugo opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again. There was no point, not with Nuru. She wouldn’t take no as an answer. “Guess I’ll see you guys on the cart.” He said.

Yong and Varian were laughing and chattering as Hugo dragged himself towards the cart that awaited them on road. 

He hoped it wasn’t a long ride; his wound still gave him trouble if he sat for too long, but the promise of sleeping in an actual bed in the city was worth it. He wondered, as he walked, if Kalamir had changed at all in the past four years since he’d been there. 

The thought of returning scared him slightly, but he knew the fear came from an older part of himself, a part he hoped to leave behind more and more the further he travelled with Varian and his friends. 

Maybe the best way to leave it behind was to face it head on.

* * *

Kalamir was perhaps a little less splendid than any of them had been expecting, other than Hugo, who seemed to be strangely inquisitive as they walked through the warren-like streets. Well, they were less like streets and more like tunnels. Much of the city was underground and the few buildings that reached above the surface were obscured by a thick valley of smoke. 

Varian led his ragtag group of friends through the city. 

As the journey stretched out, he’d been noticing them all growing more and more ragged with each trial. Nuru’s dress was scorched and patched up in several places. Yong had actually grown a little taller, but his cheeks were a little less rosy and he seemed to jump at shadows. Hugo walked with a limp now, and the circles under his eyes were growing. 

Varian felt responsible, even as they told him that he wasn’t. It was undeniable that the journey was taking its toll on them all, Varian included, but they’d come too far. Nuru had told him they were following him for a reason, but Varian couldn’t see it. He felt just like he had when Rapunzel had first appointed him as Royal Alchemist. 

Lost. 

Guilty. 

Undeserving. 

Strangely, he saw a little of Rapunzel in Hugo’s green eyes. He might not have wanted to appear it, but he could look so hopeful sometimes. Varian wished he could feel it too. He wished he could hope that this wouldn’t just end in disappointment. He could see their faces already as the doors opened on an empty library, one without answers. If they even made it that far. 

Hugo was walking next to Varian, his pace slow but determined. He was craning his neck to look into every junction and every doorway into houses and shops from the tunnel-street they were on. Even distracted as he was, Hugo slipped his cold hand between Varian’s numb fingers and rubbed them between his own. 

“I can hear you overthinking from here.” Hugo said, so quiet that Yong and Nuru couldn’t have heard him from where they’d stopped up ahead. They were outside a blacksmith’s shop. Yong was reaching toward a pile of smouldering coals, and a humongous woman wearing a thick leather apron slapped his hand away. Nuru looked thankful.

“There’s a lot to overthink about.” Varian used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. His hair was standing up. He didn’t like it down here in the tunnels. It was too dark, too many places for people to hide. He normally liked places of industry, black with coal-dust and loud with the clank of hammer onto anvil. 

“You seemed fine back at camp.” Hugo pointed out. 

“Well. Fine is relative.” He said.

Hugo frowned down at him. “You seem to struggle in cities. In crowds.”

“What, are we having a therapy session now? We’re meant to be looking for signs of the trial.”

Hugo gave him a long withering look. His eyes twitched every tiny step he took. It was clear his wound still pulled at him. “You still feel guilty, don’t you?”

The accusation made his heart sink slowly like a sodden feather in water.

“Stop for a minute.”

“Hugo, I’m not doing this _now_.”

“No.” Hugo said stubbornly. He held fast to Varian’s hand, refusing to take another step. “ _Stop_.”

Varian stopped. Hugo sat heavily on an outcrop of rock in the tunnel, next to the blacksmith’s. He used Varian’s hand to lower himself gently. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Varian said shortly, “I just want to get on with the next trial.”

“Don’t think about that.” Hugo stretched back on the rock, looking leisurely as always, even though the pain. “The trial doesn’t matter.”

“What?” Varian looked towards Nuru and Yong, who hadn’t realised they had stopped. They were specks in the distant crowd. “Of course the trial matters. It’s all we’re here for.”

“Don’t look at them, either. Goggles, I’m going to be very honest with you, and you have to listen to me.”

Varian frowned. “Okay.”

“I’m not going to ask you to tell me anything. I just want you to sit with me for a minute while I catch my breath, okay? You don’t even have to talk. Okay?”

Varian couldn’t help but notice that Hugo didn’t seem out of breath at all. He sat next to him anyway, and watched Hugo’s leg move to brace against his own. He wondered if it was for support, or if it was one of those small gestures that they seemed to have been developing recently. “Okay.” He echoed.

“I grew up in a city like this.” Hugo said wistfully. 

Varian remembered visits to Corona when he was young, the wonder and joy he’d felt to roam the streets with his father.

Hugo smiled to himself, “Places like this are comforting to me. I love the chaos and the noise. I used to love getting lost in it all, feeling like I was invisible. I could disappear, when I didn't want to be found. With the life I’ve lead, I often needed to disappear. You see the best and the worst of people in places like these. It’s so…full of life. It reminds me of home.” He swept a hand over his face, pushing his glasses up onto his head. “I’m just sorry it’s not the same for you. I wish you could see it the way I do.”

“I thought this was going to be advice.” Varian joked, nudging Hugo’s elbow.

Hugo’s eyes sharpened at him, “I thought I told you to listen. I’m getting to the advice part.”

Varian mimed zipping his lips together. He was surprised. Hugo actually looked serious. 

“Right. I’ve said it before,” Hugo continued, “I don’t know what your life was like before the trials. I don’t even really know where you came from, aside from a town name. Maybe it’s better to say that I don’t know _what_ you came from. But even someone as dense as me can tell it wasn’t good.” He took Varian’s hand and placed it on his knee. His own warm palm settled over it like a blanket. “But that doesn’t matter.”

Varian’s eyebrow quirked. “Are you going to tell me nothing matters?” 

“No. Of course it matters. It’s made you who you are today.” Hugo pointed into the street, where the blacksmith with hair swept back with sweat was hammering molten ore on an iron anvil. A child with buckteeth and peppery freckles was climbing the crates behind her and the blacksmith occasionally batted a hand toward the child with a few words of admonishment. She never looked up from her work. “What I’m saying is, it doesn’t matter to _them._ ” 

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter to that blacksmith what you’ve done before this moment. It doesn’t matter to the people we’ve brushed shoulders with on the streets. It doesn’t matter to that kid playing on the crates. It doesn’t matter to Nuru, or Yong, or any of the other people we met along the way. All _they_ know is the Varian who’s giving me a blank stare right now. It’s what I was saying about cities being full of people, full of _life._ That life doesn’t stop because of mistakes we’ve made, or people we’ve let down. Life stubbornly ignores you and your problems.”

Strangely, Varian thought of Nerida, the Royal Alchemist of Sudalind. She had known a different version of him, a half version where his crimes went unknown by her. And he’d _helped_ her and her kingdom. He was the reason Sudalind had hot water. The current Varian had helped her. Could he have done that from a prison cell? 

“What I’m trying to say is…You deserve to be able to hold my hand and enjoy the city with me. You don’t have to keep punishing yourself for things you’ve left behind. Goggles, I’ve done some horrible things in my damned life. Things that would make your hair curl. All because I grew up thinking that being a good person wasn’t an option I could afford. I made bad decisions when I thought I didn’t have a choice. That doesn’t mean I keep beating myself up about it. That doesn’t help the people I’ve hurt, or the people around me. All I can do now is to live to atone for what I’ve done.”

Varian picked at the raw edge at the hem of his shirt. It was still warped from where he’d torn off a strip to bandage Hugo’s wounds a few weeks earlier. “I thought following the trials and finding my mother would be how I atoned. I thought once I brought her home, she could take my place as the Royal Alchemist. They’d be so happy to have her back, along with the knowledge of the eternal library. It could take Corona forward in leaps and bounds, much farther than I ever took it. My father would be happy again.” Varian felt a smile stretch his lips, though it felt fake, like rubber. “Then I could be forgotten.”

Hugo’s eyes flicked up to meet his, then back out to the street. They were large and concerned, “That’s why you’re doing all this? That’s the real reason you’re going through the trials?”

Varian chuckled gently, “Not exactly noble, is it?” He pulled his red bandana over his chin so that he could hide his mouth behind it. He knew they’d been over this before. If he could just _tell_ Hugo about what he’d done, perhaps it’d be easier to carry. Hugo said he’d done horrible things. They could’ve shared their guilt. Instead, Varian shook his head, “I’m sorry. I’ve made you worry, haven’t I?”

Hugo gave his hand a squeeze, “You can’t just cut yourself out of the picture. I know you have people waiting for you back home, people that care about you. You have Nuru and Yong and me. None of us want you to be forgotten.”

Varian knew he would’t return home unless he had his mother with him. He had realised as soon as he’d left Corona, alone and burdened with the knowledge that every night he’d spent wasting time plotting his revenge had been another night Ulla had spent imprisoned. He was angry at his father. He thought if he’d known about his mother all those years ago, he wouldn’t have had to become someone he no longer recognised. Maybe he would have gone to his mother for help rather than resorting to becoming a criminal. He knew now that it was just another excuse. No one had forced him to do anything. 

He looked up at the street and watched the children darting in and out of shops along the street and allowed himself to remember home. If he squinted, these streets looked like the streets in Corona. He thought of the bakery, throwing its windows open at sunrise so that the streets would be warm with the scent of baked bread. He remembered the sound of Eugene and Lance’s voices booming up to his room in the palace, calling him to meals or pulling him away from his work, forcing him to take a break. _You don’t have to_ prove _anything to us, kid. You know that, right?_ Eugene had told him over and over. Rapunzel sang with the birds in the morning. From his lab, he’d hummed along. He had imagined crossing the hallway, climbing the stairs and joining her out on the balcony, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t catch her off guard. He’d done it a few times, by accident. Bumped into her on the way to the library, stood behind her while she was engrossed in painting. When she’d finally noticed him, she’d turned and jumped out of her skin, and for a split second she couldn’t hide what she truly felt. Fear. Her eyes wide, her shoulders tense. He had been instantly transported back to the day he’d betrayed her trust. That was the price he paid, and would continue to pay if he'd stayed there. 

He had understood that it didn’t matter that he’d changed, it didn’t matter that they’d all told him they’d forgiven him. It would never be the same as it was before. He would always feel like a criminal around them. They would never fully trust him again. 

“Maybe it’s better that way. Maybe that’s the way it was meant to be.” Varian said. His voice sounded like it was coming from someone else’s mouth. He was still thinking about Corona, about fearful glances and constant reassurances. Hugo’s bright eyes were watery and blurred through his vision. 

“I told you before that you made me want to be a better version of myself.” Hugo tugged at Varian’s hands until he looked him in the eyes. “I wasn’t lying. You _have_ made me better. I don’t know why you can't believe that you’re a good person.”

“I’m not who you think I am, Hugo. I’m not good.” That was what bothered him the most. Not that he’d betrayed Rapunzel and poisoned the citizens of his home, though it still hurt him to remember. He’d made those decisions out of angry desperation, feeling the deep singe of betrayal himself. He understood why he’d done what he’d done. What bothered him more than anything else, what he knew without a doubt would haunt him for the rest of his life, was the person he’d become _after._

The person who’d decided that if he was hated by Corona, he himself would become hateful. He would fill the emptiness his father’s absence left with spite. He would mask the bitter taste of guilt with superiority. He truly believed Corona deserved to be punished. He believed that Rapunzel would never forgive him, that his father was forever lost, and he became the only thing he believed he could be. A criminal. He’d liked it. He’d enjoyed feeling in control for once, no longer dismissed as the too-smart-for-his-own-good brat. He wouldn’t let them dismiss him. Funny how people listened when you held a blade to their neck. 

“Then let me see the real you.” Hugo’s long, elegant fingers tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind his ear. Varian watched his hands come to rest again at his lap. He tried not to let himself fall into the gaping hole he could feel gradually opening beneath him, one that lead straight back to the quiet streets of Corona and shadowed whispers and glancing eyes.

“I can’t” Varian said.

“Why not?” Hugo asked. His voice was gentle, but he couldn't veil the exasperation he clearly felt. Varian didn’t blame him. They’d been going round in circles with this for months now. 

Varian remembered Rapunzels stricken face when she realised just what the smiling boy she’d called her brother could be capable of. He said, “I just can’t.” He couldn’t see that look of hurt and betrayal displayed on another face he held so dear. 

Hugo’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. It seemed he intended to stay true to his promise that Varian would not have to tell him anything if he didn’t want to. After a moment, he nodded, “Okay. That’s okay.”

Varian swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, and he felt the truth travel down with it. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m—“

Hugo pulled his head into his chest. His chin settled over Varian’s hair. “Don’t apologise. I understand. We can talk when you’re ready. I trust you.” 

Varian let a sad smile pull at his lips. “I trust you too.”

He let himself follow as Hugo got to his feet. The others were far ahead into the depths of the underground high-street now, and Varian wanted to keep an eye on them. Hugo had helped mitigate his paranoia a little, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the crowd around them was…off. 

Something about the way the man leaning against the wall regarded them with feigned disinterest from beneath the brim of his hat as they passed. Something about the woman who hurriedly scooped up her child and rushed inside, shutting the door with a sound that felt a little like a musket shot. 

Varian held Hugo’s hand tight and his head high. He was just being paranoid.

* * *


End file.
